


A Love, Unbreakable

by skyoceanneo



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoceanneo/pseuds/skyoceanneo
Summary: This is my birthday gift from my boyfriend, I really want to share it with the Fandom, please enjoy it as much as I do 🥰
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Love, Unbreakable

The wind howled outside. The comfortable cabin, bereft of all the modern technology that most intergalactic races were accustomed to, was rustic from the exterior but extremely well built. And yet, even so, the gales could be heard relentlessly pounding the walls of the cabin. The interior was lightly decorated in the style of most twenty-first century human log cabins, but there were enough personal items neatly placed around the inside that signified that it was a true home. Or in this case, a home away from home and one that was badly needed. Cherished, even. The weather outside couldn't dampen the warm atmosphere within. In fact, it only served to enhance the experience. A warm fire crackled and glowed in the corner of the room adding to the soft flickering light of several candles placed here and there. Two figures were huddled together in a bed situated opposite the fireplace, the blankets pulled tightly around them. One, a human female, the other a turian male.  
"Shepard, are you still awake?", the turian half whispered, not wanting to wake her if she had fallen asleep. He held her in his arms, her warm body nestled in his and her breathing shallow. If she wasn't already asleep, she was obviously close to it.  
"Mmmmmm.........", she moaned. "Not yet. I was enjoying the moment Garrus. You know how difficult it was to aqquire a twenty-first century style log cabin, let alone find the time for a vacation." She placed her delicate hand on his taloned one which wrapped around her waist and squeezed it gently, lovingly. "I want to savour every moment of what free time we have together."  
"I know what you mean. For a moment, I didn't think they would let us get away at all, but we needed this.......especially now that our circumstances have changed."  
Shepard let a giggle escape her lips. "Joker was basically pushing us out the door, and Tali---"  
"Tali looked like she was about to cry", Garrus replied in his typical sarcastic but friendly tone. Like Shepard, he had grown to care deeply about his new family aboard the Normandy. A year ago, he would have laughed at the prospect, but now......... His world had changed since he met her, as did hers.  
"Tali is....... emotional. You know that Garrus. She only wants the best for us."   
Garrus sighed, "I know. They all do, but sometimes I wish we had a little more privacy." He took her hand and raised it to his mouth, planting a getle kiss.  
She turned to face him as they stared lovingly into each others eyes. "Things have changed. I never thought a moment like this could happen in my life. I never could have imagined that I could feel this way.....about you and----"  
He kissed her deeply, their love obvious. "I never could have imagined feeling this way either. I.....love you Shepard."  
She chuckled again. "You're so awkward at times, you know that. Even now, after all of this, you still won't call me Jane." She placed a hand on his chest, "I love you too."  
He puffed out his chest dramatically, "I wouldn't say I'm awkward. It's just that humans can be so---"  
Shepard snorted laughter this time. "Garrus, sometimes I'm still surprised that you don't rush off to work on some calibrations after sex."  
Garrus couldn't help but join in with her laughter. "You had to bring that up again didn't you. That was ONE time."  
She snuggled back into his body, mumbling, "I'll never let you forget it."  
Garrus sighed lovingly as he held her. "No species could ever win an argument against you, so I'll give up on that one."  
"Good choice", she replied.  
He smiled at her, "But I do love you.....Jane. Truly."  
He heard her catch her breath and she looked up at him, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.   
"I don't know what's happening to me lately", she said, wiping away the tears.  
Garrus kissed her again and smiled. "It's your hormones. Our little miracle here is responsible." He moved his hand to her swollen stomach, holding it there for a moment, before jerking it back slightly, a huge smile growing on his face.  
Shepard's eyes opened wide. "It kicked! Did you feel that? Our baby kicked!"  
"I felt it. It was.....impressive. We may have a fighter on our hands, Shepard."  
She rubbed her stomach lovingly. "Whatever it may decide to be in life, our child will be loved. It'll be cherished, Garrus. You always said that you wanted to know what a human-turian baby would look like. Well now we're going to find out. But whatever happens, It'll be-----"  
"Loved", he finished. They embraced, as if neither wanted to ever let the other go. "It will be loved, Jane. Our little miracle will have all the love that it deserves and more. And with a mother like you, it'll be strong."  
"And with a father like you, It'll be dignified and smart."  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
The wind howled outside, but nothing could extinguish the warmth on the inside. Their lives were about to change, but they had the crew of the Normandy behind them. And they had each other. A love that was unrivalled and a bond of friendship that was unbreakable. And when all else failed, that's all that really mattered. 


End file.
